This embodiment pertains to the general field of glass-lined enclosures and more particularly, but not exclusively, to a recyclable, reusable protective housing, which seals and protects an open-ended tubular member such as a glass vial or jar and the like.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
One of the most effective means of storing and transporting substances is the use of glass-lined containers. Recently, though, plastic has become the preferred material for many products that, in the past, were exclusively manufactured from glass, such as medicine vials, jars and bottles. The reasons for the replacement of glass by plastic are primarily that plastic weighs less and is less expensive and is easier to produce. Along with additional safety factors, such as less chance of breakage, it is no surprise that plastic has almost completely replaced glass containers.
The main industries that continue to rely upon glass for containers are the medical and natural remedy industries. While plastic jars have replaced glass jars and bottles in some applications, there is still a need for glass. This is particularly true for the storage and transport of certain medicines and natural remedies, extracts, oils and tinctures, such as those that are susceptible to contamination or may leach into plastic containers.
A major problem exists in that plastic containers have been shown to cause contamination of the contents therein. An increasingly large population of people now prefer glass containers due to concerns over the risk of leaching from bisphenol A and phthalates, two additives used in plastic containers. Plastic containers also allow certain, usually organic compounds, medications to be absorbed into the plastic surface of the container itself, which may reduce potency of medications stored therein. Such contamination of a plastic containers also prevents the possibility of reuse or recycling of the container.
The only solution to many of these problems has been to continue storing and transporting medications and natural remedies in glass containers. Unfortunately, a glass container is considered undesirable due to the risk that it may break.
If there were some way to continue using glass containers for medications and natural remedies, with all of the safety characteristics of plastic, for the above reasons glass-based containers would be preferred in many situations. Such a glass container would offer the benefits of modern plastic containers such as an airtight seal, without risk of over or under-tightening; easy opening even for the elderly and disabled; with essentially effortless, resealing; and the container would be entirely re-usable and recyclable and free from the risk of chemical leaching. Such a container would also be shockproof to reduce the risk of breakage, while being aesthetically pleasing as well as simple and reliable yet inexpensive to fabricate.
The following U.S. patents are generally related to features disclosed herein:
U.S. Pat. No.Issue DatePatentee5,695,090Dec. 9, 1997Burdick1,063,351Jun. 3, 1913Hyatt6,793,076Sep. 21, 2004Luo et al.5,699,922Dec. 23, 1997Harding4,746,017May 24, 1988Howard, et al4,300,612Nov. 17, 1981Schroeder, Jr. et al.3,982,716Sep. 28, 1976Trees3,604,584Sep. 14, 1971Shank, Jr.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,090 discloses a removable insulating container, which grips a bottle such that the container is held snugly in place. The container uses a separate lower sleeve and an upper cap, which are mounted on a medicine bottle to substantially encase the medicine bottle. The container is fabricated from a multi-layer flexible material, which has an impact resistant outer layer and an inner layer, which forms an internal channel that grips the side of the medicine bottle. The proximal end of the lower sleeve extends past the bottom of the bottle to prevent it from impacting a surface should it be dropped.
The U.S. Pat. No. 1,063,351 relates to protective casings or enclosures for bottles and similar receptacles of glass or other fragile material and has for its main object the construction of a casing in such a way as to make a bottle contained therein immune from breakage if the casing is allowed to fall. Another object of the invention is the construction of a casing, which is both simple and inexpensive to manufacture. A further object of the invention is the construction of a casing in which is formed grooves or pockets, which may be used for the carrying of any desired articles such as thermometers etc.
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,793,076 discloses a glass bottle protective housing designed to protect a glass bottle in the event the bottle is subjected to an impact shock. The enclosure is provided with a leak-proof seal and is particularly adapted for protecting glass bottles containing toxic injectable medication. The enclosure, which is preferably made from a transparent plastic, consists of a lower bottle container which includes a base and a plurality of shock absorbers, which are located to allow a bottle label to be clearly visible, on the base is located at least one sensor cavity into which is inserted an enclosure leakage sensor consisting of either a water soluble sensor or an electronic sensor. Both of which provide an indication if a bottle leakage occurs. To complete the enclosure the container includes a threaded bottle container cap, which includes a plurality of cap shock absorbers.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,922 discloses a container closure system including a plurality of equally circumferentially distributed pins extending outwardly from a tubular neck of the container near the opening. A detachable cap consisting of nested inner and outer cap members. The inner cap member is dimensioned to receive the container neck and includes a plurality of sidewall openings for receiving the pings. The outer cap member has a plurality of licking wedges disposed on its inner surface. The inner and outer cap members are assembled so as to permit mutual rotation. Thus, when the cap is emplaced over the open end of the container, the pins are received in the openings to thereby inhibit mutual rotation between the inner cap member and the container, thus sealing the inner glass member and providing access to its contents via a safety cap easy for adults and young adults to open but difficult or impossible for children to open.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,017 discloses a protective safety container for encasing toxic drug filled glass vials is disclosed. The container includes a molded plastic body that is shaped to conform to the shape of a vial to be protected. A plurality of spaced longitudinal ribs are formed on the inner surface of the container body that act to engage the vial and hold it firmly in position, and also form a cushioning air space between the vial and the container. A molded plastic annular base is adapted to be snap fitted into the body such that the vial cannot be easily removed once it is secured within the container. Disposed in the top of the container is a small aperture having a frangible disk disposed therein. The disk may be removed so that a hypodermic needle may be inserted into a stopper in the vial to withdraw the vial's contents. The aperture is too small, however, to permit removal of the stopper itself. All of these features combine to provide a protective container for a glass vial.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,612 discloses a solvent and shatter resistant protector for glass bottles containing hazardous materials. The protector is comprised of opaque or transparent polymeric material and conforms substantially to the shape of the container that is protected. The container protector is made up of top and bottom portions, each having respective cooperating means, such as a special threading arrangement, for separable engagement, which enables engagement to be maintained even in the event of shocks that are sufficient to damage the protected glass container.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,716 discloses a holder for temporarily supporting a bottle containing hypodermically injected medication. The holder is magnetically attached to a supporting surface, and securely supports the bottle so that both hands of the user are free to manipulate a syringe to withdraw the proper dosage from the bottle.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,584 discloses a method for protecting glass articles, such as jars and drinks bottles from abrasion by heat shrinking a thermoplastic material around a portion of the glass article.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention relates reference may be made to the remaining cited patents:
U.S. Pat. No.Issue DatePatentee2,480,247Aug. 30, 1949Jamison et al.4,098,577Jul. 4, 1978Halpern4,114,75 Sep. 19, 1978Maloney, Jr.4,813,541Mar. 21, 1989Velasco et al.5,186,344Feb. 16, 1993Cook5,860,550Jan. 19, 1999Miller et al.6,112,579Sep. 5, 2000Tryba
In making protective enclosure systems for open-ended tubes, a superior result may be achieved by using glass tubular members manufactured to highly precise specifications. While doing this enables the enclosure to be precisely manufactured to the specification of the tubular member and to thus achieve a packaging solution that includes little to no relative movement of the tubular member within the enclosure. For some implementations, the use of high precision incurs a cost that is higher than desired. This is in turn decreases a market acceptance of the solution.
Further, some applications may prefer different shapes of tubular members as compared to a glass tube with a flat circular bottom. For some applications or users, it may be preferable to provide a glass tube having a rounded arcuate bottom. For the level of protection afforded by products in this category, changing size, material, and/or shape of the tube significantly affects the enclosure. Thus a different arrangement for certain types of tubular members may be necessitated by changes in the tube, and vice-versa.
What is needed are alternatives to a successful protective assembly design set forth in incorporated U.S. Pat. No. 8,251,221 including alternatives providing for a wider range of options that can have reduced associated manufacturing costs.